


Of spiders, snakes and glitter.

by ZombieMako



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pen is sensitive boi, Self-Indulgent, argument, two old people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMako/pseuds/ZombieMako
Summary: Henroin's words are worst than the sting of his tail. Now he must find a way to fix it, or risk his relationship with Pentious be stained forever.
Relationships: Henroin/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Of spiders, snakes and glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic about this ship! English is not my first language, so sorry of there are any typos or grammar errors that escaped my radar!

Night was starting to fall in Hell, or at least their own version of night, since they didn’t have a moon or a sun. The sky just… glowed on different shades. No one really questioned it though: if you were in hell, then the sky was the least of your concerns. 

On this particular evening, someone specially couldn’t care less. Sir Pentious had just climbed back into the giant zeppelin he called home and, as expected, was immediately swarmed by a bunch of his little minions. Pentious directed a low hiss at them, and pushed some of the EggBois out of the way with his tail. The Bois had enough common sense to notice his boss was not in a good mood, so they backed off and gave him some space.

The snake lord got to his room and angrily tossed his tools away. What a rotten day! A client had pulled off his contract; another thought he could get away without paying (cute for him to think he could do that, but still very annoying); and finally, that girl with the ponytail thought it would be hilarious to steal his tool bag and shower him with glitter bombs as he tried to retrieve it! It took him forever to take it back! He removed his jacket, frowning at the amount of glitter still clinging to it. _God, I need a fucking bath_ , he thought.  
And that wasn’t even the worst that had happened to him today.

He sat down on the edge of bed, a defeated expression on his face, as he relived the events for the tenth times again.

Pentious had just arrived at the place he was supposed to meet with Henroin. After having to chase Cherri Bomb all over the city he was exhausted, messy, and incredibly late. He was relieved when he spotted the mafia boss’s car and quickly climbed inside, where he was greeted by a very grumpy spider.

“Ssssorry I’m late!” He said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Henroin only grumped.

“Clearly” He replied.

Pentious’s first instinct was to snap at him, but he forced himself to count to ten. He knew how Henroin felt about punctuality, and he didn’t need the day going any more south.

“Well, I’m ssssorry! I had to run after brat Cherri, the bitch took my tools and Sssssatan knows I’m not getting new ones!”

Henroin’s grasp on the wheel hardened.

“You where this bloody late… because she took your tools”

Pentious tensed at the cold tone of the other.

“Well, they are high quality onessss, crafted by yours truly, I’m not jussst gonna give them to her! But damn that brat issss fast! And sssshe kept throwing those basssted glitter bombs of hers, you know how awful thosssse can be? My jacket issss ruined, and I have glitter all over my ssscales, it hurtsss like hell!”

The spider’s fists were so tight now that the wheel creaked in protest. The snake tilted his head in confusion.

“You were more than an hour late because you had to chase some KID that went ‘keep away’ with you?! And you call yourself an overlord? Pretend to take over Hell? When you can’t even manage a stupid kid on a sugar rush with glitter? Just how pathetic ARE you?!”

Pentious stared in silence for a short moment. Henroin didn’t even look at him once.

“Ssssstop the car” He finally said.

“Are you bloody kidding me?!” Henroin yelled “You make me wait all this time, and now…”

“I ssssaid: sssstop. The. Fucking. Car!” he hissed.

So the spider lord did. Pentious slithered out, and just when Henroin was about to scream after him… Pen produced one bomb he had managed to steal from Cherri and threw it in the vehicle. He quickly got away as Henroin screeched profanities, engulfed in a cloud of glitter.

The sky was already dar and Pentious was still sitting on the bed deep in thought, the only lights in his room being the ones that weakly reached from the city below. He didn't even notice when the door opened behind him, or when someone activated the lamp on the nightstand. He only got aware of it when he felt the weight of a large body pushing down the mattress besides him. He said nothing, staring at his hands and face hidden by the hood.

“So, uh…” Henroin started, awkwardly. “You were right about the glitter bombs, those bastards get everywhere. In fact, I’m considering just burning the car and getting a new one” He attempted a laugh.

Pen didn’t answer. Henroin tried to put a hand on the snake’s shoulder, but that resulted in a whip with the tail and a hostile hiss. He then went back to sitting in uncomfortable silence, his eyes wandering over his surroundings and finally stopping on his lover’s tail: the spider then noticed the multiple pieces of shiny plastic stuck in between most of the belly’s scales, some of them very deep. _He wasn’t kidding when he said it hurt_ , Henroin thought, and he couldn’t help but wincing a bit.

“I’m sorry” the spider lord finally said. No reaction. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, you… it was obvious you were having a shit day. I acted like a jerk.” Still no reaction.

“babe ,please…”

“You are right.” Pentious interrupted.

“Pardon?”

“You are right” Pen repeated “I AM pathetic! How can I expect to conquer anything when I can’t even get resssspect from a brat in thissss hellhole! Overlord? When a ssssstupid one-eye airhead makes me look like a fool?!”

That’s when Henroin noticed the tears running down Pen’s cheek. The snake started running his hands obsessively over the tip of his hood, a gesture he made when he was really distressed. Henroin bit his lip, he had to get him out of his state soon, as it was usually the first sign of something much worse.

“I’m a joke, that’sss what I am” The snake lord covered his face with his hands, shrinking away on his spot on the bed. “I’m worthlessss. I’m a failure.”

Henroin had had enough.

“Now, let me stop you right there!” He said, using his _‘dad voice’_ to get the serpent’s attention’s back “Because there’s just so much bullshit I can stand! Pentious, you are not a failure and definitely not worthless, and you know it!”

“But…”

“No buts!” Henroin fell silent for a moment, trying to come up with what to say next. He wasn’t good comforting people. Hell, he didn’t even comfort his own kids when they were crying, he kind of always told them to _‘toughen up’_. His new partnership has been making him reflect on that. But that was a problem for later. 

“Pen” he tried again, in a softer voice “You come from an era when electricity was the new shit in town. But now you live on a freaking mechanical flying warship! I lived in a way more modern times, and yet I barely understand crap of what you do in there! You are a bloody genius!”

The snake continued to stare at the floor, fingers still fidgeting with his hood. Henroin reached to hold them within his own massive hands, not getting whipped this time. He gently caressed them, and he made Pentious face him again. He raised his third hand and stroked his cheek.

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself babe. That girl has something you don’t have: long legs. You can’t exactly outrun her”

“But if I truly wassss an overlord…” Pentious started, but the spider interrupted him.

“And if my grandmother had wheels she’d be a byke!” Pen couldn’t help a chuchle, and Henroin smiled: that stupid line never failed to make his snake laugh. “The overlords may not get shit NOW, but I’m sure they had to climb a mountain of manure to reach where they currently are! Fuck, wouldn’t surprise me if most of them erased all traces of their shitty origins just to look better! SPECIALLY that guy Valentino” He said, tightening his hands into fists with barely contained anger. He was brought back to the topic when the snake lord leaned into his hand. He pressed his forehead with him.

“Besides” He continued “When in the history of ever has a teenager respected their elders?” Pen snickered.

“I’m not THAT old, I died at forty-one! And Cherri is far from being a teen.”

“Even worse, she has the brain of one. And more importantly: the wardrobe. Did she trip in a razor factory, got assaulted by rabid moths, or what?”

Pentious finally laughed a bit and put his arms around Henroin’s shoulders. He kissed him where his nose should be.

“I love you. And I’m ssssssorry about your car.”

Henroin smiled and held him close.

“Don’t be. I deserved it, I behaved like an ass.”

After staying like that for a moment, Pen finally sighed and let go of him. It was then that he finally took a good look at his boyfriend: the spider lord was covered nearly head to toe in white and pink glitter, there was even a trail of glitter from the door. He bursted out laughing.

“Oh my god! Don’t tell me you came all the way here looking like that!”

Henroin scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

“Well, what was I supposed to do, fetch after you after a three hour long shower and still expect you not to shoot your ray gun on sight? I ditched the car and came here as soon as I could!”

Pentious grabbed his stomach and nearly fell out of bed, unable to stop laughing.

“Y-you look like a Chrissssstmas hornament!”

Henroin growled and pinned the snake down with all his weight, leaning to leave many kisses all over Pentious’s face and neck to make him stop laughing. He failed miserably, but he still couldn’t help but giggle himself.

“You are a fine one to talk, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” He ran a hand over the snake’s side, making him sigh in contentment, his tail wagging.

“I guess we both need a bath.”

“At the same time?” Henroin said, while wiggling his thick eyebrows. The snake lord rolled his eyes and fake punched him in the arm.

“What do you think? Lead the way, big boy~”

Pentious started to get up, but a big hairy hand on his chest stopped him. Before he could even ask, Henroin had already lifted him up, bridal style.

“I’ve noticed in which state your tail is. I’m not letting you slither another inch we got all those off.”

Pentious blushed, he had forgotten about the glitter on his tail, and hadn’t been expecting this level of consideration, but he was indeed very grateful for it. He smiled, snuggling into his chest as he was being carried.

“You are sssso sssweet. But I warn you, I’m afraid it won't be a ssssshort task.”

“Well, who’s in a hurry? Certainly not me~”.

Henroin held his giggling snake close as he walked them towards the bathroom. He was so happy everything was alright again. He was a brute, grumpy, had a lot of flaws, and definitely a lot of past issues and demons to fight and take accountability for; but he was willing to go through all that to keep Pentious. He loved his snake. He couldn’t imagine an eternity in Hell without him. And tonight in the shower he was going to make sure Pen knew that…. And probably after the shower as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I may add a second chapter of them in the shower if this story is liked. it will be a smexy chapter ;P
> 
> Comments and opinions are really appreciated ^^


End file.
